Sonic Meets the Spring Breakers - A Sonic For Hire Production
Sonic Meets the Spring Breakers - A Sonic For Hire Production is a crossover film between Sonic For Hire and Spring Breakers. It stars Sonic, a washed-up hedgehog kicked out of work. In this film, he teams up with Candy, Cotty, Brittany, and Faith, four college girls whose friends are Tails, Eggman, Jim, Knuckles, and Soniqua on their spring break and subsequent descent into use of drugs, crimes, and violence. It's not like Sonic For Hire, it is more of Spring Breakers. Story In the beginning, Soniqua (Mike Parker) is having fun at the beach party. Here, she writes down "Avocado Tits" on her notebook to make women topless. She also watches topless women chicken-wrestle and eats freezer pops. Meanwhile, in a house where Sonic the Hedgehog (Micheal William) lives, Miles "Tails" Prower (Mike Parker) tells Sonic that it's time to pay the rent, but he is a little short this month, so Tails tells Sonic that his TV is an old Dominique Wilkins poster. However, when Tails gives him the jobs, Sonic tells him whet he will get either a new Sonic game, a new Sonic cartoon, or a Sonic death metal album, so Faith (Selena Gomez) starts spinning a newspaper. Brittany (Ashley Benson), Candy (Vanessa Hudgens) and Cotty (Rachel Korine) spent spare time smoking and partying. Later in outer space, Psy-Crow wants Earthworm Jim (Alex Bernstein) dead, but Jim tells him to have some fun, so Psy-Crow keeps telling him to die. Meanwhile at church, Doctor Eggman (Mike Parker) tells Sonic and Tails about the word "Egg". Sonic and Faith eventually attend a local religious group, and the couple seems to be distant and uninterested. While discussing plans for spring break, members of their church warn Sonic and Faith about their friends and describe Brittany and Candy as particularly dangerous. As their classmates head to spring break, Sonic and his friends are stuck behind due to lack of money. Desperate to make the trip, Brittany, Earthworm Jim, Candy, and Eggman, after getting high on cocaine, don ski masks and use hammers and realistic-looking squirt guns to commit armed robbery at Cluck E. Clayton's Chicken Shack. Cotty acts as the getaway driver in a stolen car (obtained from Pac-Man), which the nine later burn, while Tails kills Ms. Pac-Man. Now able to make the trip to spring break in St. Petersburg, Florida, Sonic and his friends attend wild beach parties and engage in reckless behavior. Faith, in a call to her grandmother, describes the trip as beautiful, claiming it is the most spiritual place she has ever been while cuts show partying and women urinating by the sidewalk. Shortly after, the seven divulge the details of their crime to Sonic and Faith, and she is clearly taken aback by the extreme nature of their actions. However, they choose to overlook their crimes, as they feel that while it was wrong, it was done for a good reason. After a particularly wild party, all nine are arrested, along with several party members. They spend the night in a holding cell, where Faith muses on the embarrassing direction which the trip has suddenly taken after Sonic is sad that Tails gets a death penalty from Sonic's evil head, the Maniacal Laugh. However, Soniqua saves the fox from being sentenced to death. Facing another two nights in jail, they are suddenly bailed out by Soniqua. However, Tails notices that the prison is falling apart, so they escape to meet Alien (James Franco), a local rapper and gangster who was signaled to get Sonic and his friends by two twins who work for him and knew the crew, and Bob the Killer Goldfish (Kris Wilson), Alien's pet. He questions them about themselves, and reveals to them details about his childhood, his wealth and his occupation as an illegal drug and firearm distributor. He takes them to a local gang club, where Earthworm Jim and Faith become increasingly uncomfortable with his lifestyle. Despite his attempts to convince the couple to stay, they decide to leave and beg the others to come with them but they refuse, and they make the trip home alone. Sonic and his friends return to Alien and Bob's mansion, where he shows them the wealth from his illegal activities, describing his life as the "American Dream". During this demonstration, he embraces Brit and Candy as his "soulmates". Taking them to a strip club owned by their local rivals, Alien and Bob encounters their former friends and current rival gangsters called Big Arch (Gucci Mane) and Crash Bandicoot (Ted Wilson), who warn Alien and Bob to stop selling drugs in their territory and stick to robbing "Spring Breakers". Alien and Bob ignore him and continues his activities, arming Sonic and his friends with pink ski masks and shotguns, and together they perform several armed robberies on the "Spring Breakers". While in Alien's car, they are approached by Big Arch, Crash, and another member of their gang. After threatening them, he executes a drive-by shooting, and Eggman and Cotty are shot in each arm per gangster. Despite Alien and the goldfish's promises of retaliation, Eggman and Cotty are traumatized by the incident and choose to return home. Brit, Sonic, Candy, and Tails remain behind, and begin a sexual relationship with Alien and Bob. The six of them decide to take revenge on Big Arch and the bandicoot. In a flashforward, the two girls call home, promising to work harder and become better people and their ski masks are shown being thrown in the ocean. Back in real time, the six travel in a motorboat to Big Arch and Crash's mansion. Not long after stepping onto the pier, Alien and Bob are shot by one of Big Arch and Crash's guards and die as doornails. Brit, Sonic, Candy, and Tails proceed on, killing Arch and Crash's gang members before confronting and killing Big Arch and Crash. During the assault and its aftermath, the camera pans over the corpses of Big Arch and Crash's gang while a voice over, originally played earlier in the film, from Faith describes the trip as beautiful, as she muses that they have found who they truly are. Brit, Sonic, Candy, and Tails are then shown driving home in Big Arch and Crash's Lamborghini. A final flashback shows the pair kissing Alien's corpse. Cast *Sonic the Hedgehog (Michael William) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Mike Parker) *Doctor Eggman (Mike Parker) *Earthworm Jim (Alex Bernstein) *Soniqua (Mike Parker) *Kirby (Mike Parker) *Knuckles the Echidna (Mike Parker) *Faith (Selena Gomez) *Candy (Vanessa Hudgens) *Cotty (Rachel Korine) *Brittany (Ashley Benson) *Alien (James Franco) *Bob the Killer Goldfish (Kris Wilson) *Big Arch (Gucci Mane) *Crash Bandicoot (Ted Wilson) Sequel Sonic Meets the Spring Breakers: The Second Coming - A Sonic For Hire Production has been announced and will be a crossover film between Sonic For Hire and Spring Breakers: The Second Coming. Category:Films Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossovers Category:Sonic Meets the Spring Breakers - A Sonic For Hire Production